


Fishnet Dreams

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: This is a result of a writing class assignment.  Write from the perspective of a sexual preference that is different than my own.





	Fishnet Dreams

 

Fishnet stockings caught my eye,

I don’t have to wonder how or why.

The patterns they clung and wove their way,

up legs and thighs on Saturday.

My gaze did follow her curvy hips,

up to the view of her sensuous lips.

Alas she’s working her nine to five job,

but the swish of her stockings almost made me sob.

The torture continued with her sweet little sway,

making me want to jump in the hay.

We finished our meal and I stole one last glance,

really what are the odds I might have a chance?

Visions of fishnets dance in my head,

Oh never mind, I’m headed for bed!

@copyright 2016 lvanhorn All Rights Reserved


End file.
